


Perfectly Beautiful

by Fangodess



Series: Good Enough [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Hatred, gaston is horrible, lefou loves stanley too so its ok, let my baby be loved, stanley loves lefou so much, they are cute and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: Immediately following Good Enough but could be read alone.





	

Stanley slid his hands around LeFou’s shoulder and rested his forehead on LeFou’s.  
“How could you say that?” LeFou asks, “I was never good enough, even before all of this. I have always been a mess. My father left, my mother died, before the war no one wanted me, during the war I was pretty useless, and then after the war Gaston only kept me because I would sing his praises, literally, and be his punching bag so he could get his anger out so other people wouldn’t see that side of him. Even after all of those things I stayed with him. I truly did live up to my name as a fool,” he finished laughing dryly slowly pulling himself away from Stanley and curling into himself  
“Don’t say that you are not a fool. You don’t deserve that stupid name. I wanted you around. What Gaston did to you was horrible, wrong, and disgusting. You didn’t deserve any of that. Your father never truly saw how amazing you are. Mon cher, I love you,” he said kissing his forehead.  
“I know logically that what he did was wrong but there is still some part of me that thinks I deserve it, that maybe that’s all I’m meant. Just the worthless fool, everyone’s punching bag. Maybe that’s my purpose just to be used and then thrown away when I stop being useful,” LeFou said staring straight ahead blankly as if he forgot where he was, lost in thought. He looking small and helpless.  
Stanley pulled LeFou to his chest holding him close, “Mon cher, don’t say that. Don’t ever say that. You are not worthless or a fool. You should never have to be a punching bag, to anyone but especially someone as horrible and disgusting as Gaston. Gaston was a monster who never deserved someone as amazing as you. Anyone who ever used you and then threw you away didn’t deserve you. You deserve everything, definitely more than you have been given. Everyone not only needs but wants you here. You are wanted.”  
LeFou felt tears roll down his face, “I… why…. how can you possibly think all that about me?” LeFou’s voice cracks as he made eye contact with Stanley he looked broken and scared.  
“I think that and so much more. Here lay down you need to sleep,” he said holding him closely.  
They slowly lay down and LeFou wraps himself around Stanley clinging to him like a life line. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you. You’re too good for me. You’re so perfect why did you pick me? You could have anyone so why me?”  
“You are so perfect, you don’t see it but you are amazing. You are so stunningly beautiful and so kind and sweet. You are genuinely caring. Your first instinct when you meet people is to help them no matter what, even if you sacrifice yourself in the process,” Stanley said.  
LeFou looked up at him stunned beyond words. He kissed Stanley softly but with passion. “I love you so much,” he said his voice shaking.  
“I love you too,” Stanley said burying his head in LeFou’s neck. All the sudden LeFou let out the cutest noise, somewhere between a shriek and a giggle, that Stanley had ever heard.  
LeFou froze, “Oh my god. I am so sorry. I’ve always hated my laugh, it’s so obnoxious. I’m sorry you had to hear it.”  
“No, no it was adorable. You are adorable,” Stanley says kissing his cheek, “I love you so much, you are so beautiful.”  
“I’m not my laugh is horrible. It’s either annoyingly shrieky like that or loud and annoying that makes my whole body shake and I look and sound like a fool,” LeFou said blushing.  
“Stop calling yourself a fool. You are so smart and beautiful and that wasn’t annoying or shrieky it was as adorable and beautiful as you. I’m sure your other laugh makes you look stunning, even more than you already are which is saying a lot because you already so stunning,” Stanley says kissing his neck again. LeFou giggle-shrieks again.  
“Stop,” he says giggling.  
“Make me,” Stanley says. LeFou kissed him again causing Stanley to hum.  
“I’m making it my goal to make you laugh the other way because I bet you are adorable,” Stanley says kissing his nose causing LeFou to groan.  
“Trust me you don’t want me to its horrible,” He said burying his face in Stanley’s shoulder.  
“I’m sure it’s as stunning as you are,” Stanley said bringing his face up to kiss him.


End file.
